Sodium borohydride (NaBH.sub.4) is a potent reducing agent useful in a variety of applications, including production of dithionite for pulp bleaching and recovery of heavy metals from waste streams.
Dry sodium borohydride (referred to as "SBH") is typically produced as a powder having particle sizes of between about 30 and 100 microns and is used in many applications as a powder. To promote free-flow of SBH powder, it is known to admix SBH powder with an anticaking agent (referred to as "ACA"). The most widely used anticaking agent has been magnesium carbonate-based products (referred to as "mag carb"). When making SBH aqueous or nonaqueous solutions with magnesium carbonate-containing formulations, there is often a problem with turbidity, presumably because of inability of the magnesium carbonate to dissolve.
There exists a need for powdered sodium borohydride compositions which exhibit reduced turbidity when dissolved in aqueous media.